


Reunion and New Hope

by jtlafon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Time, Force Bond (Star Wars), No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Smut, awkward virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtlafon/pseuds/jtlafon
Summary: Reunion between the Force Soulmates after the events of TLJ. Basically just a scenario of the bond connecting them again and Force Bond sex occurs lol.





	Reunion and New Hope

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic of 2018, a Reylo oneshot :)

*Rey...* 

She was starting to nibble at her dinner when she heard that voice. That all too familiar voice, it was Kylo Ren. He was trying to contact her again via their Force Bond.

*Please Rey, I just want to talk* 

Rey closed her eyes and sighed, this man was infuriating, and she was about at her limit. "No Kylo, leave me alone. If you are trying to apologize, it's too late." She was still hurting inside from her failure to save Ben. She opened up to him and they fought together but in the end, it was not enough to bring Ben back to the Light. 

*I will not apologize to you, you betrayed me* she could feel his emotions, anger at her rejection of his offer and regret after he lost her.

"I did not betray you, I wanted you to come back with me. Give up this misguided destiny of yours, it will destroy you and I cannot go down that path with you." 

*I know what I saw, us together side by side. I killed my master for you but that was not enough for YOU* 

"You became the new Supreme Leader, I did not want that." She thought killing Snoke was the act that would redeem Ben but she was wrong. She was frustrated, she wished that she had all the answers but she was at a loss. 

"I saw it too, an image of us together and you wearing lighter clothes. It can still happen, I still believe in Ben," she feared that Ben was truly lost after she left the Supremacy but then he reached out to her via the bond on Crait. Snoke was a lying snake, he was dead but the bond was still intact between them. She saw Ben not Kylo and that gave her hope that he was not lost, the regret on his face said it all. 

*I want to see you, I miss you*

Rey knew that she should say no, he was the Supreme Leader now but she missed him too. She removed the barriers to keep him out and left the door open for him to access the bond fully again.

Kylo was in a different location, he looked around the new surroundings and knew immediately where he was now. He was inside the Falcon and he turned his head, his gaze fixated on her. He missed seeing her face and that smile of hers, she was still wearing her Jedi training outfit but he did notice that her hair was longer. 

"This ship was always a piece of junk, Han Solo should've sold it for scrap and bought a newer ship." His old man was the sentimental type, the ship contained so many memories. He did have some fond memories aboard this ship but he kept those thoughts to himself. 

His statement made her panic a little, he could not see her surroundings on Ahch-To but now he could see she was on the Falcon. "How are you seeing my surroundings?" 

"The Bond is growing stronger over time, no need to be alarmed. I have no interest in knowing where the Resistance is, I only wanted to see you." The Resistance was weak, Hux was far more interested in destroying them than he was. He spent his days mostly training or trying to forcetime Rey over the last few months.

"Can you see my surroundings?" 

At first, she saw nothing but a room started to materialize around him. He was sitting on a bed and the room was dimly lit. "Yes, I see a bed. You must be in your personal quarters." 

"It is good to see you again, thank you for trusting me." He gave her a little smile, this was his chance after months of frustrating silence between them and he hoped that she would not close the connection again. 

"You said that you wanted to talk, start talking." She grabbed a blanket and covered her upper body with it. Her eyes focused on him as he sat down on the floor and made himself comfortable. 

"Why do you still care for me? I made my choice but you still harbor hope that I can be redeemed." He felt strangely calm, he almost destroyed the strategy room earlier today after Hux openly questioned his military strategy. He could not explain it but Rey had this calming effect whenever he was around her. 

"I can feel the conflict within you, it is still there and I am not giving up on Ben." He was her enemy but she could not bring herself to hate him. She wanted that vision to come true and his turn would mean an end to the war. 

"You did not answer my question, why do you care about me? Tell me your true feelings..." he needed an answer from her, it might help him understand his own complicated feelings for her. He should hate her for rejecting his offer but that was something that he could not bring himself to do. He admired her and something else, he was not sure exactly what it was but his best guess was that he held this deep affection for Rey.

"It's hard to explain... my feelings are confusing, you killed your father and other innocent people but..." she paused and briefly studied his face, he was not giving her anything with that expressionless look. "You helped me finally accept the truth about my parents and killed Snoke, you saved me. When we touched hands, this intense feeling of happiness washed over me. It might be just our bond or there is more to it but I do know that I am drawn to you." 

Her answer gave him an idea, he removed his right-handed glove and reached out to her. "We touched hands once before and both of us saw a vision, perhaps the Force will show us another vision if we touch again."

She hesitated, staring at his bare hand and doubtful of the prospects of Kylo's plan. She was grossly ignorant of force visions but she assumed that they were rare events for force users. She eventually raised her left arm and slowly their hands closed the distance between them.

His fingertips made contact with hers and he instantly felt that same spark when they previously touched, the bond pulsed with a mix of his Darkness and her Light.

At first, nothing happened and she was about to remove her hand from his but then an image appeared in her mind. This force vision was different from the vision of a future with Ben Solo, the image was easier to see and it was more than one image.

"What did you see?" Kylo went beyond their hand touching and held her hand in his.

She blushed not only from the warmth of his hand enveloping hers but also the images from the force vision. "I... I saw us touching, you being so gentle and me being the happiest I have ever been."

"I saw something similar, I touched you in ways that I have not done with anyone before."

"Would you like to touch me? Show me what the vision showed you," Kylo desperately wanted this second vision to come true, he did not want to lose Rey again. 

Rey was too nervous to answer and simply nodded, she slowly reached upward with her arm and timidly placed her hand on his cheek. His face was unremarkable, not particularly handsome but that intense gaze of his made him stand out from anyone else she ever met. His gaze made her feel both nervous and oddly excited, she could get lost in those eyes.

The bond seemed to approve of her actions, Rey felt a spike in the bond as she explored new territory and felt the heat from his cheek. She took the next step and used her thumb to trace his scar, she gave him this. Her thumb went down his scar, tracing the healed wound from his eye to the bottom of his neck. 

"Does it hurt?" she was not sure why she asked him, he deserved the wounds he received for what he did to Han and Finn but there was this feeling of sadness inside her as she traced back to the top of his scar.

"No need to feel sad about this, I deserved it and you gave it to me. I have touched it myself with my fingers and I start thinking about you," the scar symbolized his failure but also a daily reminder of the special girl that he could not stop thinking about.

Kylo admitting that he thought about her made her blush again and she gave him a small smile, she wanted to do more from what she saw in the vision but her nervousness was holding her back.

He felt her uneasiness and decided to make the next move, he closed the distance between them and whispered in her ear. "Don't be afraid, I feel it too" he muttered, he recalled saying this to her before and she gave him that same confused but curious look.

"What do you mean by that, you feel what too?" Rey asked, she remembered those same words he said to her on Starkiller and she was still confused.

"It is the Force, we both feel what the other feels. It is okay to be afraid, I am too." He felt her loneliness and he understood perfectly how she felt, he was lonely too. He did a lot of thinking after the events on Crait and he had a vague idea of what these feelings were between them. He had never been with a woman before, never touched a woman intimately. These feelings for Rey terrified him but also gave him hope, she was the only person in his life who tried to understand him and he wanted her. 

He pulled her into his arms, the bond hummed with approval as their bodies became close. She was so small next to his large frame, he slid his hand into her hair and played with her lovely chestnut hair.

"What do you want Rey?" He knew the answer; her feelings were easy to read thanks to the bond but he still wanted her to say it. 

"I want you..." he made her so happy, it was a good feeling to be desired by someone and she felt safe in his strong arms. 

"Rey..." he placed his hand on her arm and slowly slid upward, feeling her skin as he made his way to her neck. He was pleased to see that Rey was enjoying the sweet caress on her skin too, her eyes were closed and she was holding herself back from throwing her arms around his neck. He reached his destination and he knew what he wanted to do next. He closed his eyes and closed the distance between them, his lips softly brush against hers. 

It was all a blur to her, his touch left goosebumps on her skin and she closed her eyes just enjoying the new sensation. He suddenly stopped touching her skin and she was about to open her eyes but then felt something soft touch her lips. She was confused briefly then her brain registered what was happening and her eyes flew open. He was kissing her, she wanted to initiate a kiss but her damned nervousness got in the way again. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, her lips pressing against his.

He placed his hand on her cheek and deepened the kiss. He wondered what it would be like to kiss her, he wanted to when they were inside the elevator on the Supremacy but that was not the right moment for a first kiss. The wait was worth it, the kiss started out tender but was quickly becoming passionate. He wanted more, he wanted to taste her. 

She was almost overwhelmed by all these emotions and sensations, the close proximity of their bodies and the kiss. She thought he might be the aggressive type and not take things slow but surprisingly he was being so gentle with her. It was hard to believe this was the same man who killed his own father and had a fiery temper, he was Ben Solo right now not Kylo Ren. 

He licked her lips with his tongue, he wanted access to her mouth and take the kiss even further. He sensed her confusion at first then she got the hint and opened her mouth for him. He quickly dominated the tongue battle, he was a little disappointed that she did not put more of a fight but he was not surprised. They were both inexperienced but he was not as oblivious as she was, he knew some things from books and holovids. They continued to kiss for a short time then he parted from her mouth and broke the kiss.

"Wow, that was certainly... something." Rey was honestly having trouble finding the right words, the kiss was pure bliss then Ben entered her mouth and she got a taste of him. There were remnants of something sweet, perhaps a fruit, he might have eaten some strawberries earlier in the day. 

"Yeah it was, you're wonderful." She picked up on everything quickly and kissing was no exception, her nervousness was still holding her back a little but he was happy with how things were going so far. This reunion was beyond his most optimistic expectations, he was not only kissing her but she wanted all of him too. 

He removed the blanket that covered her body and spread it on the floor. His bed in his personal quarters would be much more suitable for their love making but there was the possibility that she would be a little uncomfortable being exposed in an unfamiliar environment and he did not want that. This would be her first time and he wanted to make sure it was as special as possible for her. 

"Make love to me, Ben." She was nervous but she knew what her heart wanted.

"I will but we will take our time. There's no need to rush..." Ben gave her a little smile before kissing her gently on her lips. 

"Show me what to do," her face was flushed, a little bit ashamed of her lack of knowledge and needing his help.

"No need to be embarrassed, I'll start then I'll show you how to make me feel good." 

He ran one of his hands down her back and the other hand removed the gray wraps, he then grabbed the fabric of her dark brown tunic. He looked into her eyes, making sure that it was okay for him to proceed. She simply nodded, he lifted her tunic and she raised her arms to make it easier for him to remove. Her bare breasts were revealed to him, no bra or breast band.

She was beautiful, he touched the newly exposed skin with his hands and admired her cute breasts. They were small but all that mattered to him is that they were her breasts and he was honored to be the man that she was allowing to see her exposed beauty.

"Do you want me to touch them, Rey?"

"Yes," Rey said softly. She never really cared how her body looked when she was just trying to survive on Jakku but she was relieved that he found her desirable.

His hand cupped a breast, her breast fit perfectly in his big hand. His thumb teased her hard nipple and he would tease the other breast with his mouth. His tongue circled the peak of flesh before taking it into his mouth. Her gasps of pleasure encouraged him as he gave sweet attention to both breasts. He could spend all night touching, tasting, and worshipping her lovely breasts but there were other parts of her that he wanted to taste and feel.

He released her nipple and looked at her flushed face. "That is just the beginning."

His hands went for her belt but her hands suddenly stopped his. "Wait please... you're wearing too many clothes," her plea was almost a whisper. He got to see her chest, it was only fair that she should see his chest again.

He smirked and removed his shirt, she could only see a projection of him shirtless the first time but now she was seeing him up close. "Like what you see? Was seeing me shirtless the beginning of your attraction to me or was it when I removed my mask?"

She blushed and tried to avert her eyes but it was impossible not to look with his large frame so close to her. "I'm not sure if attraction is the right word but I did feel something when I saw your face for the first time. I thought you were a creature in a mask but it was just a man behind the mask. You were so different from the men on Jakku, your strikingly intense eyes."

"My eyes huh? Not exactly the answer I was expecting, I thought it would be my hair." 

Rey giggled and placed a hand on his bare chest, "I do like your hair too."

"Touch me, feel me, kiss me. Do whatever you want, Rey."

She put both hands on his chest and explored his chest, kissing her way down. First kisses on his neck then his chest and finally kisses around his belly button. She finished kissing him and found herself staring at the bulge in his pants. The sight made her nervous but also curious, she reached for the zipper but he suddenly stopped her with his hands.

"I like that you are eager but not yet. I still need to take care of you first," he leaned her back on the blanket and removed her pants. The sight before him pleased him greatly, he saw a damp spot on her panties. She was already wet and he was ready to taste her. He removed her panties and now she was fully bare before him, she was perfection.

"I love you, Ben."

"I love you too," he placed his hands on her legs and spread them apart. The sight of her wet pussy made his cock twitch and he groaned.

She squirmed as his finger rubbed her pussy, he then slowly entered her with his finger. She moaned as he slid in and out, his finger moving faster.

He kept the finger inside her and added his tongue to the mix, licking her clit. She tasted so good and he was preparing her for the main event. He could feel her orgasm approaching, he needed to stop now. He wanted her to come when he was inside her, he quickly removed his finger. 

"Sorry Rey, you cannot come yet." Kylo said, licking her juices that covered his finger.

"It's your turn now," Rey rose up and grabbed the waistband of his pants, the bulge appeared to grow a little from the last time she saw it. She slowly pulled the zipper down and removed his pants, she quickly removed his black boxers too.

"Wow," she had no experience with different cock sizes but it was obvious that Ben was above average. She hesitantly took his impressive length with her hand, her hand looked so small holding him.

"Now I'll show you what to do..." he put his hand over hers, he slowly guided her hand up and down the length of his cock. He released her hand after she got the hang of it and watched her intently as she worked his cock with both hands. 

"Are you enjoying yourself, Ben?"

Yes, I love it. Can you take me in your mouth please?"

"Sure but can you show me how like you did before. I need your help," she was not clueless on what to do but Ben did offer to help her and she was happy to take him up on his offer.

"Just start slowly, lick it like a lollipop."

"What is a lollipop?" She heard of them but she never had one before.

He felt stupid, of course a girl from Jakku has never tried a lollipop. "Nevermind, just take the tip into your mouth and go from there."

She opened her mouth and took the tip at first, doing as he said. Her tongue swirled around the head and her hand stroked the bottom of his length. His moans of pleasure made her happy and powerful, making the man she loved feel good and the most powerful man in the galaxy at her mercy. Her confidence grew and more of his length was now inside her mouth.

Her technique was nonexistent, she did not have one yet but his cock inside her mouth still felt incredible. She started off slow but now had a regular rhythm and she was taking a great deal of his cock. His control was starting to slip, he knew that he would come soon.

"I need you to stop now, Rey."

She opened her mouth and released his cock, "are you sure? You seemed to be enjoying it a lot."

"Oh I did, you were wonderful but I want to come inside you."

She smiled and left a little kiss on the head, she enjoyed pleasuring Ben with her mouth.

Kylo spread her legs and positioned his cock near her entrance, he felt like this was a dream that he was about to wake up from but no this was real, he was really about to do this with Rey.

"Are you ready, Rey? I promise to be gentle." He knew from the books he read that the first time for women can hurt. He did not want to hurt her but he also knew that the pain should pass over time.

"Yes, I'm ready for you." She knew nothing would be the same after he entered her, she would be his and he would be hers. The Supreme Leader and the Last Jedi, the Force would be balanced temporarily when their bodies joined. 

He entered her slowly, only the tip at first. She gasped as he went a little deeper and grabbed his face to bring him closer for a kiss. His initial thrusts were very slow, he did not want to rush things with her.

This man was true to his word, he was always honest with her. The initial pain from the penetration was almost gone now, she moaned as he slowly pushed deeper with each thrust.

"Can you go a little faster please? I appreciate you being concerned about me, Ben but I can handle it. Make me scream your name..." 

He did not say anything in response, just did as his lover asked of him. After a request like that, there was no way that he would last long and he immediately picked up the pace. She was so wet and tight around him, the Force bonded them for a reason. They fit together perfectly, it just felt right when their bodies were connected. 

"Yes Ben, fuck that feels so good." He was still her Ben, still holding back a little but Kylo was there too, the man who was intense about everything and that now included fucking. She was close too; the sensation was incredible and she blissfully awaited her impending orgasm.

His thrusts slowed as he came, he felt her come too. He grunted as his cum spilled out of his cock and was now inside her. He held her, making sure that she did not collapse from her tired state. After he was finished, he removed his softening member from her and saw some of his cum drip from her pussy. 

"I wish you were really here with me. I want us to be together, Ben." The sex was amazing and it certainly felt real to her but not having him physically here with her left her wanting more.

"I want that too but we both know that it cannot be. I do not want to save the galaxy and I want nothing to do with the Resistance." He realized that his biggest mistake was offering her the galaxy, he did not know how to have her without giving up his power. 

"Why Ben? Just leave the First Order, the war will end without a Supreme Leader to lead them."

"And what? The Resistance wins and they form a new government. They will fail like the Old Republic and New Republic before them."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "I wish there was another way."

"Another way?" Those were the words that he was left to ponder as he found himself back in his personal quarters. Rey was gone, he was alone again.

Kylo wanted to lash out with his lightsaber but he was spent from sex and he knew that destroying the room would only make things worse. She would feel his anger and frustration via the bond, he did not want to add to her hurt.

He sat on his bed and considered Rey's last words to him, there might be another way. They both wanted to be together but the impasse was how to make it happen. He placed his hand on the bed sheets and imagined Rey put her hand on his, giving him one of her signature smiles. He missed her already, he wanted to make love to her for real and hold her in his arms after they were both spent. 

His eyes widen in realization, he was such a fool. It was so simple, she was his everything. There was another way, he needed to be willing to give up everything for her. He thought power would make him happy but it was meaningless without Rey. Both the First Order and the Resistance needed to fail, they could finally be together if the war ended but without a clear winner.

"I will see you again, Rey. I will do whatever it takes to be with you." He was devastated after the forcetime ended but now he was determined. He knew what he needed to do, destroy the First Order from within and he needed to ensure that the Resistance could not emerge victorious as well.


End file.
